


The Twenty-Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [29]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Surfing the Stars 

Jim walked into the loft trying to figure out what had his little honey typing so damn fast. 

"Chief, wassup?" He walked up behind the couch his lover was sitting on and leaned over him, planting a kiss on the top of the curly head. 

"Oh man, I just got a great story idea, but I don't know if it'll pan out. See, I was talking to some pals tonight, and one of them started talking Voyager right? So, I mention how I'd looooove to see Chak and Paris make like bunnies, but someone else says no way! She wants it to be Chak and Janeway. Well, I've been thinking, and I can picture Janeway and Seven, but Chak definitely belongs to Paris. I mean, it's so obvious, don't you think?" 

Jim looked down at Blair and seriously considered his answer. He'd seen all of three Voyager eps, and had no clue who Blair was talking about. 

"Ya know baby...I can't see _any_ of them together," Jim's hand made its way into Blair's shirt, gently pulling on the nipple ring he found. He loved the little gasp Blair emitted, and bent his head to lick the nearest ear. His mouth then made its way down his younger lover's jaw, finally finding his lush, sweet lips. Finally, he broke for air, "But, I can definitely see...us...upstairs...trying out my little surprise..." 

Blair watched as Jim pulled up a plain paper bag and showed him the contents. The Grad student's eyes opened wide as he blindly fumbled for the power switch on his computer, then together, the two men headed upstairs... 

the end 

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Obsenad: 

"Sandburg, you are _not_ going to bring that, that scruffy little furball home with us," Jim ordered sternly. It really was a pathetic looking specimen, hardly more than 4 or 5 weeks old, its tiny face unwashed and its paws (now digging into Sandburg's chest as it purred) almost black with dirt. 

Sandburg's wide blue eyes were almost the exact shade as the kitten's. "But Jim," he said urgently, cradling the little body protectively. "We can't just _leave_ it here! It's starving! And it's just a baby!" 

Jim hardened his heart, a difficult thing to do in the face of his Guide's distress. "I'm probably allergic to cats," he said firmly. "I'm not saying we should leave it in the alley, Sandburg. But we can take it to the Humane Society." 

"Do you know how many kittens they have to put to sleep because no-one wants them?" Blair demanded. 

"Well, no," Jim admitted, feeling the ground dissolving under him. 

"And I don't remember ever testing you for an allergy to cats," continued Blair relentlessly. "We wouldn't have to keep it indefinitely, y'know. Just until it's a little older  & then I could put an ad in the paper or ask around the university. I'm sure I could find it a good home!" 

The kitten and Sandburg stared at him with almost identically appealing eyes. Almost against his will, Jim touched the tiny scrap with a tentative forefinger. The baby fur was soft as down where he stroked it, and the rumbling purr cranked up another notch. 

He knew he was going to regret it. He'd probably spend the next few weeks sneezing his head off. But he couldn't resist the dual plea. He capitulated. "OK. But only until you can find it another home. And I am _not_ going to get allergy shots, Sandburg, so you can just forget about keeping it!" 

Blair's radiant smile melted his last resistance. A sturdy body hurtled into his arms, hugging him hard, but taking care not to crush the kitten. Jim pressed his cheek against his Guide's soft curls and wondered - how bad could allergy shots be, anyway? 

\--finis-- 

Brenna 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

"Blair, honey. Could you come here a moment?" Jim's voice drifted out of the office space they had recently converted Blair's old bedroom into. 

Sighing quietly, Blair turned away from the television to attend to Jim. 

"Jim, man, I've already been in here a million times. You've got to learn how to work the internet by yourself. I can't do it all for you, what happens if someday I'm not here?" 

"No. No. I've figured out how to get my mail by myself, it's just someone on one of my lists is looking for something that I _know_ you've got the answer for, but I just can't seem to find it." 

"Oh, well then. What's she looking for?" 

"Well a friend of hers is a big Xena fan, but doesn't like hanging out in the Xena Newsgroup 'cause it's too open, the level of conversation often centers around the size of Xena's tits, and in general it often doesn't really discuss Xena at all. She's looking for any private mailing lists that might be out there. I know you had some information just sent to you the other day, but I can't find where you filed it." 

"Sure, Jim, just give me a second and I'll have it right for you. Does she want slash, gen or Joxer/Ares? I've got info on all of them." 

"Well, she doesn't really say, why don't you just give me everything, I'll pass it along and she can make her own decisions." 

"OK. Here you go, Jim, see I put it in the mailbox named, Mail Lists. All you have to do is click on the message, type in her address and send it off." 

"Thanks, Chief. Now let's say you and I go pretend we're Joxer and Ares." 

"You're on! First one to the loft gets to wear the black leather!" 

\--end-- 

Kelly 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Going, Going...Gone 

* * *

"Aw, man, I don't believe this." 

Jim Ellison carefully refolded the newspaper and placed it on the table before addressing his obviously upset lover. "What's wrong, Chief? People griping on the list again?" 

"No, Jim, nothing like that. I went to see if an author had added anything new to her website and none of the pages are there. Poof! Gone, just like that." 

"Did you type in the right URL?" Jim asked, trying to be helpful. 

Sandburg glared at the other man momentarily, shaking his head and mouthing something even sentinel ears couldn't pick up. "Yes, Jim... I'm _sure_. The reason I'm upset is because I just checked my discussion list and the author posted a message stating that she pulled all her work from the net, including her web site. She said it was because of another fandom she writes in, not the one about the two guys we like." 

Jim pushed back his chair and walked over to Sandburg, then wrapped his arms securely around the other man and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chief. Is she still going to post stories about the guys?" 

"No, and that's the part that really sucks. She said she's only going to submit stories to zines from now on. Like I can really afford a lot of those." 

The detective squeezed his lover a bit tighter, then whispered softly in Blair's ear, "Guess we'll just have to add zines to the budget, won't we?" 

The anthropologist chuckled lightly. "Jim, have I told you how much I love you lately?" 

"Not since we woke up. But I don't mind hearing it again." 

Sandburg turned slightly in the chair, tilted his head up and said smiling, "I love you, James Ellison." 

An answering smile, then Blair found lips pressed firmly against his own, a tongue demanding entrance and fire spreading through his loins. 

After several moments, Ellison reluctantly pulled away, panting heavily. "I know, Blair. I love you too. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you how much?" 

No further words were needed as the two men headed up the stairs hand in hand. 

Laura 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

Obsenad: 

"Jim, what are you reading?" 

The large cop quickly tried to hide the magazine but failed. 

"Cosmo? Jim, seriously..." 

"Just reading the other team's playbook." 

"Right. You're looking at the ads." 

"How would you know?" Jim went back to reading as he tossed out the insinuation. 

"Hey!" 

"So, as the expert, what do girl geeks do?" 

"Huh?" 

Jim put down the magazine. "Instead of looking at the pictures in National Geographic. Don't tell me that wasn't a factor." 

"Guess I've never really thought about it." 

Jim gave a look of disbelief. "Sandburg not thinking about girls? I better call Simon." 

"Well, you could say I had my own issues. I suppose there should be some research out there." 

Jim looked just a bit incredulous. "About alternatives to the National Geographic?" 

"No, about Lacanian effects on the psycho-sexual development of pre-pubescent girls vis a vis popular media. Though your question would be specifically regarding those self-defined as smart." 

"But you never just asked one?" 

This time it was Blair that looked nonplused. 

\--end-- 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Obsenad: 

"See, Chief, we've still got some control around here." 

"Hey, man, I'm warning you. Don't piss Grey off." 

"Why the hell not? Not a damn thing any fanfic writer can do that UPN can't. I mean how many times can those folks blow up a fucking truck, Chief?" 

"Jim, man, did I mention that hurt/comfort deal?" 

"What the hell are you talking about, Sandburg?" 

"Oh, man, you wouldn't believe the shit those fanfic subcultures junkies do to slash couples, man." 

"Slash couples, Chief?" 

"Jesus, Jim, don't you ever listen? I told you, man. Two guys together." 

"Oh, yeah, that." 

"Anyway, they'll do really terrible stuff, Jim, beat one of us up like really bad and then they'll make the other moan and suffer and feel like real guilty, and man, this Grey is always bopping me on the head, man. I can't tell you how many times I've been in the fucking hospital just because YOU get pissed off and refuse to feed the stories like you're supposed to. You just don't care, man. I knew it all along, but this is it, Jim. This is so not cool. You've got to do something." 

"You're exaggerating again, Chief. Nobody reads that stuff. Why should I keep talking if I don't feel like it? They're my stories for christsakes. Besides it's a control thing." 

"Yeah? Well, control yourself later when you get needy and Grey's knocked me unconscious and had some psycho dress me up like his kid sister or his partner in some UFO lab scene. Then again, with your thing about red-heads, maybe that's what you want, man, me in some fucking red wig. Oh, man, that would like so totally suck." 

"What the hell are you rambling about, Chief? You're losing me here." 

"You just don't know how bad it can get, man." The young grad student grabbed the sides of his head, the dark curls falling forward, the blue eyes squeezed shut against the torture he knew lurked on the list. 

Jim kneeled beside his lover, his hand caressing the whiskered cheek, the stubble like fire swooshing down his arm to his groin. "Jesus, baby, I'm sorry. What do you need?" He leaned forward, licking along the neck, his mouth busy sucking his favorite earlobe, the metal rings clicking his teeth. 

"Just talk to Grey, man. Tell the stories." 

"But you tell them better than me, babe." 

"But it has to be your point of view, Jim. Please. Just start talking, and I swear I'll make it feel soooo much better." Blair's deep blue eyes locked with Jim's, his tongue teasing his lower lip while his fingers ran across the broad chest, his very best fuck me face all ready and pleading. 

"Hey, no problem. Where's Grey now, Chief?" 

"Just say the words, Jim, man. Grey's at the keys." 

* * *

And this is what Grey does. Just listen and type. 

Peace,  
Grey, who never has enough time 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Re: A serial limerick... 

(Ann) There once was a buff cop named Jim...  
(Bri) Whose pants were incredibly thin...  
(Sarah) Said Blair, "Just bend over...."  
(Bren) And we'll roll in the clover ..."  
(Francesca) "I hope you can take it all in!" 

or alternately... 

(allison) "And I'll fill it to the brim." 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

There once was a buff cop named Jim  
Who'd decided to start keeping slim  
Not wanting to jog  
He was flogging his log  
He's the happiest they've EVER seen him! 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Surfing the Stars, a Second Snippet 

Jim beat Blair up the steps and began removing his own clothes at a leisurely pace. Blair was having none of it and within moments, Jim's shirt was on the floor while the buttons were everywhere else, his jeans needed a new zipper, and possibly a couple of belt loops needed reattaching, and he wasn't even going to think of what happened to his boxers. All he really knew was that he was flat on his back, with a _very_ horny Blair getting ready to pounce. /And he thinks _I'm_ the animal?/ 

Blair emptied the paper bag beside Jim on the bag. In it was a tube of Motion Lotion, a lubricant that warmed when rubbed. He'd tried it on a girlfriend way back when, and she had really gotten off on it. When suggested to Jim, the older man had looked at him like he was insane. Now Blair knew that it had intrigued his Sentinel just as much as it had him. 

He popped the top and straddled Jim's waist, feeling the older man's hard cock nudge his ass cheeks. He resisted the urge to push back and capture the curious invader, determined to see what reactions Jim had to this lotion. 

He dribbled a small amount onto Jim's already hard nipples, then tossed the tube aside for a moment. He then used his thumb and forefinger to twist and tweak the tiny nubs to stiff peaks resembling little cocks. "You like that, baby?" he asked the gasping man. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, don't stop, Chief...please. Damn...so fuckin' _hot_!" Jim's nipples were tingling with warmth, the lotion doing just as it promised. It wasn't unpleasant regardless of what he'd initially thought. His hips began to undulate on their own, obeying some ancient instinct. His cock got harder than ever, and he began to moan and groan, begging for release. "Please Blair, _DO_ something for God's sake! Oh man, my dick is so hard. C'mon baby, please?" he begged. 

Blair couldn't believe the way the older man was begging, and all he was doing was using his fuckin' _fingers_. He was ready to explode himself, but first, he wanted to see if he could get Jim off just like this. He began to twist a little harder, pulling on the tiny peaks until Jim began to moan louder than ever. Jim's hips began to move faster, his cock bumping into Blair's rump with more and more force. Blair couldn't take it any more. To hell with research, he needed to get fucked. Abandoning Jim's chest, he reached for the lotion and spread a generous amount over Jim's throbbing erection. He didn't bother to prepare himself, he needed it hard tonight. Reaching back to line Jim up with the opening to his body, he plunged down greedily, eliciting a groan from Jim and a scream from himself. Damn, he always loved getting fucked, and now was no exception. The feeling of Jim's bulbous head passing his sphincter muscle was almost too much; he became convinced he could feel every single vein. 

Without waiting for himself to adjust, he began to ride his partner like never before. They couldn't last long, and in less than ten minutes they were both screaming their completion. Blair flopped gracelessly onto Jim's chest, the bigger man still twitching from his orgasm. 

"Damn baby," Jim panted. "I oughtta listen to you more often." With that said, he slowly, gently pulled his spent cock out of his lover's tight opening and moved the younger man off to the side, cuddling him close. Together, they both drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next adventure with their new toy would bring. 

\--end-- 

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

There once was a buff cop named Jim  
Who thought that his chances were slim  
Of wooing his Guide  
So forlornly he sighed  
Not knowing his partner loved him. 

But the Guide, whose name was Blair,  
Peered shyly at Jim through his hair.  
He gasped in surprise  
At what he saw in those eyes  
And to the Goddess he sent up this prayer: 

"O Goddess of love, let him see  
All that he means to me  
His power of sight  
Is blinded by fright  
Of fear, please set this man free." 

"How ironic is your plight  
that a man with Sentinel sight  
Is so unaware  
of the love you 2 share"  
Said the Goddess, "That just isn't right." 

"But Blair, you have it in you  
To figure out what you must do  
Just speak from your heart  
And never depart,"  
And with that She bid him adieu. 

There once was a buff cop named Jim  
Who loved a man who also loved him.  
Their souls were soon mated  
Their bodies, quite sated  
Then grinning, they wiped off their chins. 

Marmoset 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Re: another serial limerick 

(Bri) Said Blair, "Hey! Who flattened my tube?"  
(And Marmoset finished) You used up my toothpaste, you rube!"  
"I'll give you a hint --  
Your ass tastes like mint,"  
Said Jim, through a smile thick with lube. 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

"Hey Jim! You want bottom or top?"  
"Whatever you want -- just don't stop!"  
Not a word more was said  
As they rolled off the bed  
Anthropologist pretzeled with cop. 

Marmoset 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

Censor Induced Snippet or What We Did While Waiting To Bid by Sue 

* * *

Jim looked deeply into Blair's eyes, grabbing him by his waist, Jim waltzed Blair across the loft. 

"Blair my love, my life. You know I want to sweep you up the stairs to my bed, but those pesky censors just keep bitching that they can't show that kind of thing." Jim muttered regretfully. "Though they'll let me blow up half the city, kill 27 men; 7 with my bare hands, 5 with a bazooka, 8 with a spear; 2 with a machete and 5 with my hand gun. But I can't take you to my bed and fuck your brains out." 

"Jim, I have a thought... let's go hunt down those pesky censors and do some massive bodily harm to them." Blair whispered huskily to his beloved. "Then maybe you can sweep me up the stairs and we can boff like bunnies." 

**"CUT"**

"Damn it guys, you know we can't show that. Now do the scene right, will ya?" screamed the director. 

Jim and Blair walked back out of the loft. 

Jim and Blair slowly made their way to the door that led to the loft apartment that they shared. 

Unlocking the door, Jim and Blair tossed their keys into the basket by the door. 

Jim toed off his shoes and hung up his coat, while Blair shuffled off to his room, backpack in hand. 

"Good night, Jim, I'm bushed." Blair stated. 

"Good night, Chief." Jim replied, as he headed up to his big empty bed all alone. 

**"CUT; PRINT IT"**

"That's a wrap." The director yelled. "Good work, guys. Let's call it a night. See you first thing in the morning." 

The film crew scurried out of the loft and made tracks for home. Leaving Jim and Blair alone. 

"Man, I thought they would never leave." Blair sighed. Turning around, Blair headed for the bathroom, with Jim close at his heels. Jim closed the bathroom door behind them, shutting out the world. 

Opening the door, Blair glanced out. 

"Go away man, this stuff is private and anyway, those censor people don't want you knowing that this kind of thing goes on in the world. Now go away, come back tomorrow," Blair stated, closing the bathroom door again. 

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

Tidbit #14 

There once was a curly haired guide  
Who begged to be pinned down and tied  
While his favorite cop  
Performed as a top  
"I'll top you next time!" he cried 

His sentinel nodded a yes  
"I don't mind topping, I guess  
But I wanna be bottom  
Before it is Autumn  
Just don't make me wear a dress" 

Chasca 

* * *

Tidbit #15 

Obsenad: The Jacket 

"Hey, Jim, what ya doin', man?" Blair watched as his partner jerked upright and got very still, looking a bit guilty as he stood in the middle of his best friend's closet. 

"Nothing, Chief. What are you doing home so soon?" 

"I needed to pick up a paper I left on the table." He paused a minute and noted the flush to his friend's cheeks. "So, Jim, can I ask why you're in my closet or what? I mean, I really don't think any of that stuff's going to fit." 

"Well, I...ah, ..." 

"It's okay, man. Just tell me. Did you lose something?" 

Clearing his throat, Jim stepped out into the room, dusting off his knees. "Not exactly, Chief. Remember that brown jacket you used to wear?" 

"Which one, Jim? I've had a couple." 

"Yeah, I know. I was looking for the one you used to wear when we did that illegal wiretap on Tommy Juno." 

"Ooookay. Is there a reason you wanted that particular jacket, Jim?" Blair sat his knapsack on the bed and stepped to his bureau to open the bottom drawer. As he stood up, folded jacket in hand, he caught the older man staring at his butt. He saw Jim notice that he'd noticed and grinned at the increased rush of breathing. 

When he spoke, his voice came out tight and husky. "Nope, no reason, Chief. I probably should've asked first, but since you were at work, I thought I'd just find it for myself, maybe have it cleaned or something so you can start wearing it again." 

"Start wearing it again? Jim, I haven't worn it for a couple of years now." 

"Yeah, I know, but I sort of liked it. I thought maybe you'd like to maybe, you know, try it on or something." 

Blair stepped closer, his partner's blush a real turn on. "Jim, would you like me to try it on for you right now?" 

Face bright, his eyes sparkling, Jim leaned back against the wall as he handed the coat back. "Would you, Chief?" 

"Sure. Just to see if it still fits, okay?" 

"Riiiight." Slowly Blair moved both shoulders back as he slipped off his other coat. Then he unbuttoned the front of his flannel shirt, his blue eyes focused the whole time on Jim's face. 

"Whoa, Chief. What do you think you're doing?" Jim swallowed hard as his guide lifted his arms to peel off his undershirt to join the other. 

"Well, I want to make sure I can get it on, man." He laughed as he saw the dark expanding pupils as he unbuckled his belt, unzipped and dropped his jeans. Boxers slid off last before he picked up the brown suede and slipped it on. Stepping in close, groin to groin, he rubbed up against the fully- clothed man barely breathing in his bedroom. He whispered, his voice breathy. "See, man, it all still fits." 

"God, Chief. I was only going to have it cleaned for you. You know, just a spur of the moment kind of thing." 

"Yeah? Well, hold on a little while, man, and I'll give you better reason to have it cleaned." 

Blair pulled Jim's head down as his lips captured the next words, the next pleas of protest. He gobbled up the denials and had fresh Jim-skin for lunch. 

The end 

Grey 

* * *

Tidbit #16 

Another Limerick  
This does contain some mild B &D and such, but mostly a lot of silliness... 

There was a young man named Blair  
Who thought about cutting his hair.  
"Not even a trim,"  
Said his lover named Jim.  
"I'll spank you if you even dare." 

"I see," said Blair back to Jim.  
"This haircutting _was_ merely a whim,  
But if you insist,  
I just can't resist."  
Blair snipped off a lock and threw it to him. 

"I warned you," said Jim with a smile.  
"Now we get to do this my style,  
With me on the top  
And wielding a crop,  
And you at my mercy for a while." 

"I like the sound of that," Blair said.  
"You can even tie me to the bed,  
But only if you say  
You'll love me always  
And hold me and keep me well fed." 

Jim swept Blair into his arms.  
"I could never resist your charms."  
They went up the stairs  
To begin their affairs,  
Generating heat that set off fire alarms. 

Suzan 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #29.

 


End file.
